londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 112
History 2 October 1935: New route, Palmers Green to Kew Green via Bowes Road, North Circular Road, Henlys Corner, Brent, Neasden, Stonebridge Park, Hanger Lane, Ealing Broadway, South Ealing, Brentford and Kew Bridge. 8 April 1936: Summer Sunday service extended from Kew Green via Kew Road, Richmond, Petersham and Ham Common to Kingston. This extension ran between the following dates (first and last days listed): *12/4/36-4/10/36 *28/3/37-3/10/37 *8/5/38-9/10/38 3 May 1939: Sunday service extended from Palmers Green via Silver Street to Edmonton (Park Road). Summer Sunday service also extended from Kingston to Hampton Court. This extension ran between the following dates: *7/5/39-5/11/39 *24/3/40-10/11/40 *6/4/41-26/10/41 8 November 1939: Monday-Saturday service withdrawn between Ealing Broadway and Kew Green. Additional Monday-Saturday service introduced between Brent Station and Park Royal Station. 20 March 1940: Withdrawn between Edmonton and Palmers Green. Park Royal journeys extended to Palmers Green. Rerouted between Richmond and Hampton Court Road via Twickenham, Waldegrave Road, Teddington and Sandy Lane. 13 November 1940: Park Royal journeys introduced on Sunday afternoons. 29 October 1941: Withdrawn between Ealing Broadway and Hampton Court. 25 March 1942: Sunday afternoon service extended from Ealing Broadway via South Ealing and Brentford to Kew Green. Park Royal journeys introduced on Sunday mornings. 12 April 1942: Withdrawn betweeen Ealing Broadway and Kew Green. 22 May 1946: Summer Sunday service extended from Ealing Broadway to Hampton Court. This extension ran on the following dates: *26/5/46-6/10/46 *4/5/47-9/11/47 *9/5/48-17/10/48 *17/4/49-23/10/49 *7/5/50-8/10/50 *6/5/51-14/10/51 *18/5/52-19/10/52 *10/5/53-4/10/53 *23/5/54-3/10/54 (last year of service between Kew Green and Hampton Court) *8/5/55-9/10/55 *6/5/56-14/10/56 *5/5/57-13/10/57 *4/5/58-23/11/58 2 May 1951: Rerouted between Richmond and Hampton Court Road via Petersham, Ham Common and Kingston. 4 May 1955: Withdrawn between Kew Green and Hampton Court. 26 November 1958: Withdrawn between Ealing Broadway and Kew Green. 13 May 1959: Summer Sunday service extended from Ealing Broadway via South Ealing, Great West Road, Osterley, Lampton, Hounslow West, Cranford and Harlington Corner to London Airport Central. 14 October 1959: Withdrawn between Ealing Broadway and London Airport. 3 October 1965: Park Royal journeys withdrawn. 13 June 1970: Withdrawn between Henlys Corner and Palmers Green, replaced by new route 212. 15 May 1971: Extended in Finchley to the Manor Cottage Tavern. Converted to one-person single-deck operation. 31 January 1976: Rerouted via new Brent Cross Shopping Centre. 23 May 1976: Converted to double-deck operation. 22 April 1978: Extended from Finchley via North Circular Road and Bowes Road to Palmers Green, replacing route 212. 15 August 1981: Evening and Sunday service withdrawn. 14 March 1987: Converted to single-deck operation. 30 July 1988: Contract awarded to Atlas Bus. 2 June 1990: Extended from Palmers Green to Wood Green. Rerouted between Pinkham Way and Bowes Road via Arnos Grove. 6 August 1994: Contract awarded to R&I Coaches (later MTL London, then Metroline), with one double-deck school journey awarded to CentreWest. Withdrawn between Brent Cross and Palmers Green (replaced by new route 232), except for the CentreWest school journeys which terminated at East Finchley Cemetery. Evening service introduced. 24 November 1996: Sunday service introduced. 30 August 1997: Contract for school journeys awarded to Metroline. 31 July 1999: School journeys renumbered 611, therefore route withdrawn between Brent Cross and East Finchley. 31 July 2004: Contract awarded to Tellings-Golden Miller (later Travel London, then Abellio). 2 August 2014: Contract awarded to Metroline. Operators Route 112 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 2 October 1935-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-29 July 1988 *Atlas Bus: 30 July 1988-5 August 1994 *R&I Coaches/MTL London/Metroline: 6 August 1994-30 July 2004; 2 August 2014-present *CentreWest: 6 August 1994-18 July 1997 *Tellings-Golden Miller/Travel London/Abellio: 31 July 2004-1 August 2014 Garages Route 112 has been operated from the following garages: *Palmers Green (AD): 2 October 1935-12 June 1970 *Cricklewood (W): 11 October 1936-30 April 1939; 13 January 1952-13 October 1957; 29 November 1958-31 December 1961; 15 August 1981-29 July 1988; 12 August 2000-31 January 2003; 2 August 2014-present *Willesden (AC): 7 May 1939-5 November 1939; 28 January 1940-26 October 1941; 14 January 1942-14 March 1954; 23 May 1954-3 October 1954; 5 May 1957-23 November 1958; 18 March 1959-2 January 1962 *Hendon (AE): 7 May 1939-5 November 1939 *Alperton (ON): 26 November 1958-17 March 1959; 5 September 1994-18 July 1997 *Stonebridge (SE): 3 January 1962-14 August 1981 *Harlesden (HR): 30 July 1988-5 August 1994 *North Acton (NA): 6 August 1994-11 August 2000 *Perivale East (PV): 1 February 2003-30 July 2004 *Hayes (WS): 31 July 2004-1 August 2014 Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing Ealing * Ealing Broadway Station * North Common Road * Gunnersbury Avenue * North Ealing Station * Hillcrest Road * Hanger Lane Station * Hanger Lane Gyratory * Park Avenue * Brentmead Gardens * Iveagh Avenue * Beresford Avenue * Stonebridge Park Station * Harrow Road * Conduit Way * Wrights Place * Brentfield Road * Woodheyes Road * Wellhouse Road * Winslow Close * Aboyne Road * Heather Road * Brook Road * Coles Green Road * Staples Corner * Etheridge Road * Brent Cross Shopping Centre Route departing Brent Cross * Brent Cross Shopping Centre * Tilling Road * Staples Corner * Waterloo Road * Brook Road * Heather Road * Randall Avenue * Neasden Shopping Centre * Wellhouse Road * Woodheyes Road * Brentfield Road * Normansmead * Conduit Way * Harrow Road * Point Place * Stonebridge Park Station * Beresford Avenue * Abbey Road * Iveagh Avenue * Brentmead Gardens * Park Avenue * Hanger Lane Station * Ashbourne Road * Hillcrest Road * Audley Road * North Ealing Station * Gunnersbury Avenue * Ealing Broadway Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Ealing The Broadway, The Mall, Uxbridge Road, Hanger Lane, Hanger Lane Gyratory, North Circular Road, Neasden Lane North, North Circular Road, Etheridge Road, Prince Charles Drive, Brent Cross Bus Station Route departing Brent Cross Brent Cross Bus Station, Prince Charles Drive, Tempelhof Avenue, Tilling Road, North Circular Road, Harrow Road, Point Place, Argenta Way, North Circular Road, Hanger Lane Gyratory, Hanger Lane, Uxbridge Road, The Mall, The Broadway, Spring Bridge Road, Haven Green Timetable information First bus from Ealing Broadway: 0545 (0620 Sundays) First bus from Brent Cross: 0540 (0610 Sundays) Last bus from Ealing Broadway: 0010 Last bus from Brent Cross: 0005 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:Atlas Bus Category:R&I Coaches Category:CentreWest Category:MTL London Category:Metroline Category:Tellings-Golden Miller Category:Travel London Category:Abellio London Category:Palmers Green (AD) Category:Cricklewood (W) Category:Willesden (AC) Category:Hendon (AE) Category:Alperton (ON) Category:Stonebridge (SE) Category:Harlesden (HR)/Park Royal (PR) Category:North Acton (NA) Category:Perivale East (PV) Category:Hayes (WS) Category:Buses serving Ealing Category:Buses serving Hanger Lane Category:Buses serving Stonebridge Park Category:Buses serving Neasden Category:Buses serving Brent Cross Category:Buses formerly serving Palmers Green Category:Buses formerly serving South Ealing Category:Buses formerly serving Brentford Category:Buses formerly serving Kew Category:Buses formerly serving Richmond Category:Buses formerly serving Petersham Category:Buses formerly serving Ham Category:Buses formerly serving Kingston Category:Buses formerly serving Edmonton Category:Buses formerly serving Hampton Court Category:Buses formerly serving Twickenham Category:Buses formerly serving Teddington Category:Buses formerly serving Osterley Category:Buses formerly serving Lampton Category:Buses formerly serving Hounslow West Category:Buses formerly serving Cranford Category:Buses formerly serving Harlington Corner Category:Buses formerly serving Heathrow Central Category:Buses formerly serving Henlys Corner Category:Buses formerly serving New Southgate Category:Buses formerly serving Arnos Grove Category:Buses formerly serving Wood Green Category:Buses formerly serving East Finchley Category:Buses serving London Borough of Ealing Category:Buses serving London Borough of Brent Category:Buses serving London Borough of Barnet Category:Routes started in 1935